Children of War: Food Fight
Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Children of War: Food Fight No Adults Allowed "...I am not getting over this." Seth muttered, giving an irate glare to his tablet Scroll. He had pushed his lunch tray aside for the time being, looking at a video familiar particularly to two individuals sitting among him and his team. "This is gonna be etched into my skull for the remainder of time. I mean it, I'm gonna be rolling in my grave and I'm still gonna be seeing this play over and over again." "What are you talking about, Seth?" Elisha asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Seth's scroll. He pulled back when Seth handed it over to him. He grasped it, looking at the paused video with curious eyes. "What is this?" "A recording during a really heated nightclub session." Seth explained, his tone cooling briefly for explanation. "One of my outside buddies happened to catch it on camera and send it over to me before posting it on the "Beacon's After Hours" website." He grinned and chuckled a little. "It's got some outrageously hilarious shit, courtesy of the most daring of Beacon's students and teachers. I guarantee you'll get a laugh or two, if you're the really loose type." Elisha raised his finger over the video in preparation to tap the screen, but paused and looked at Seth in slight confusion. "All right, then. What's got you so heated over it?" Seth frowned. "Just watch." Shrugging a little, Elisha tapped the screen and watched intently. After several seconds, his expression changed from relatively neutral to surprised, a faint blush crossing his face. It was a recording of Yang, taking the nightclub spotlight and performing a very showy dance for a very captivated audience. The volume was just loud enough for the ones closest to Elisha to hear it - evident by Rohan idly bobbing his head to it. However, Elisha was more focused on Yang's movements, hypnotic and provocative. The more he watched, the more heated his face got. The composed look of surprise was held, with only a few blinks of the eyes to break it. By the time the video was finished, he raised one of his hands to lightly fan his face. "I..." He muttered quietly, repeatedly blinking and shaking his head a little. "I have no words. That was just..." "Damn~" Sitting right beside team ARES was team MKBD, with Delilah speaking out. She had gotten her own Scroll out and watched the video alongside Elisha. But by the time she had finished, she wore an impressed grin. She looked over at Yang, chuckling. "Go ahead, Yang~!" Elisha cleared his throat, the red from his face fading. "Yes, well... Seth, just what about this has got you so agitated? So Yang knows how to charm a crowd. Don't you have your own ways of--" "There's an image pinned to the video." Seth interrupted. "Go ahead and tap it." After scrolling down, Elisha saw the said image. He clicked it to enlarge it, then raised both brows at what he saw. It was an image of Yang and Anthony, standing presumably outside. While Yang was holding the camera in a manner that one would take a selfie, Anthony was behind the blonde with his arms wrapped around her midsection and his head leaned in a little. While Yang was making a "duck face", Anthony was wearing a toothy and shamelessly smug grin. Both of them were sporting bruises and scars, courtesy of their target. There were hints of team RWBY, with the team leader herself having snuck in at a bottom corner with a rather cheery grin. What caught Elisha's attention in particular was the picture's caption and tags. The caption read, "Didn't know that a date could be this crazy. Can't wait to do it again sometime! <3" The tags read, #goldengirl, #burninggold, #hotterthanhot, #funtimeswithacyborg, #hopedaddoesn'tseethis, #handsoff, #thisgirlistaken, #thisguyistaken. Elisha scoffed laughingly. "Oh, well now that I'm seeing this, I believe I understand." "Look at the expression on his face." Seth hissed, pointing at the image of Anthony. "Mr. Angry, suddenly looking like the cheeriest bastard in Remnant right now. He wasn't even anywhere in that club, and suddenly he just--" "I was there the whole time, actually." Anthony interrupted, prompting Seth and the rest of his team to look over at him. However, he had his head turned away from them. One of his elbows rested on the table, and the attached hand was covering the side of his face that would've been seen by the parallel team RWBY. Despite this, his attempt at a deadpan tone was ruined by the slight amount of laughter within. "Oh, really?" Seth asked him, giving him a stink eye and taking his Scroll back from Elisha. "Well, how about you turn around and explain why you look so damn smug in this picture?" There was no response. "I bet you've got that shit-eating grin on your face right now. That's why you're trying to hide it from the rest of us." Seth's eye twitched a little when he saw Anthony's shoulders shake in silent laughter, and he pointed an accusing finger at the young man's back. "I can see it from the corner of your head, you fucker! Wipe that dumb grin off your face right now!" "I ain't hiding it," Yang grinned widely as she leaned back from her already consumed portions. With arms crossed behind her head she leaned back with eyes closed as she basked in the beautiful sounds of Seth being agonized about his missed score. Even the minor squeak Blake made as she blushed when she pulled up the linked video for herself. "Wow Yang," Ruby leaned over to peek at Blake's Scroll, whom was staring with dilated pupils and a stark red face. "You're really good. I forgot that you used to dance with me." "L-Like that?!" Weiss coughed. "Uh-huh," The leader said innocently, wiggling her hips and bending her body in a surprisingly alluring manner that only made her platinum blonde friend pink with embarassment. "Like this." "S-Stop that! You're our team leader for crying out loud!" "But, what's wrong with-" "Not in front of everybody else!" "Aw, party pooper," Ruby pouted her lips as she looked back to her food and began to sullenly take bites out of it. Ren sighed as he looked over at Nora. For some reason she wasn't participating in the fun and was flicking her peas at team Mockingbird. She'd take turns at who she'd toss and then even turn to flick at Team Ares. Rolling his eyes he just made sure to be alert enough to avoid her if she turned on him...which was more than likely. "I'm glad they got to have such a...fun time," Pyrrha maturely tried to intercede with a smile as she kept a straight expression. "Not every endeavor can be entertaining. Strange how it happened on the exact night we went out to dine, isn't it?" "Y-You two went on a date?!" Jaune gawked, causing even Weiss to turn from her blushing fit. "No!" Weiss barely suppressed the urge to shriek. Watching a pea flick on the side of Seth's face, she leaned forward with an almost venomous if not envious stare. "You did not just go out with one of the most popular students at Beacon!?!" "I wouldn't call it a date..." Pyrrha tried to explain with an innocent chuckle. "We just dined as friends, that's all." "Oh! Where did you two go?!" Ruby asked with exuberance while Yang tried to ignore them while basking in her own fame and proverbial spotlight. Blake on the other hand had calmed down and turned to look towards Seth with an arched brow of curiosity. The sudden change of topic was enough to break Seth's mood. After briefly glaring at Nora and briefly recoiling at Weiss's aggressive motions, Seth settled in to give a rather confident look to his newfound audience. He picked up the fallen pea between two fingers. "Olympus's Divine Diner." He answered readily. "You know. Big tower, with the main body of the restaurant a big spinning disc in the sky?" He motioned over with his free hand at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha was the one that picked it. Granted, if I had a little bit more time, I would've picked something better. But still, it was a pretty good choice." "No kidding." Kiarra agreed, casually moving her head to dodge a pea thrown at her. "That place is reserved only for people who have the most expensive tastes. But it's really worth it when you get inside. Good food, sweet music and an entire view of the city. That's one of the few places where the cost is actually worth it." "Not to mention good company." Seth briefly switched his gaze to Pyrrha to wink at her, his grin briefly growing wider. The smile faded quickly, however, and he gave a melodramatic sigh while looking back to his audience. "The unfortunate news that, despite my charm and efforts, I was ultimately forced into the dreaded abyss known as," He paused, leaning his head back and placing the back of a hand to his forehead. "The "friend zone!" "By Dust..." Rohan whispered, his expression contorting to shock and horror - a horror born due to Seth's melodramatic tone than his actual situation. Seth abruptly stopped his theatrics, however. He leaned back forward again, putting on a more appropriate smile. "The good news is that after a good long heart-to-heart, we're besties now. I guess I've got no choice but to settle for that." He briefly turned back to Pyrrha, teasingly sticking out his tongue. "For now, anyway..." "Better be careful, Seth." Anthony had recovered from his mirth to cock an eyebrow and grin at the cowboy. "Judging from the way Weiss was speaking," He switched his gaze from Seth to Pyrrha and Weiss. "I think she wants a piece of that Nike, too." Seth picked up the humor in his statement, turning his own gaze to the heiress. "Oh, really?" He inquired, wearing a big grin on his face. The hand holding the pea was leveled, his fingers flicking it at Weiss's forehead. "Well, she can have a piece of vitamin C! Eat your greens, young lady!" His grin grew even wider when there was more than a few snickers and chuckles around him. "And do control yourself." Bonnie added, putting on a smirk. "This is a family-friendly table, you know." "Are you sure about that?" Ren asked dryly with a shake of his head. "This is a Family Friendly Table!" Ruby declared, ignorant of her friend's plight as she commented on what Bonnie said. "Yang's my sis and you're all my friends. Family Friendly Table is official!" "I-I do not have such a...get your heads out of the gutter, you lewd jerks!" Weiss retorted as her face grew red with anger as much as embarassment. She hadn't once had such a preposterous inclination when it came to her red headed classmate. It was only the work of horndog boys that could ever birth such a horrible accusation that'd get a rise out of her. "I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant," Blake tried to assure her while Yang couldn't help but buckle with laughter at everything turning around quickly on Weiss. Pyrrha only smiled with amusement while the heiress couldn't help but steam with infuriation. "Face it! You want those green eyes and silky hair all to yourself. I've seen the way you've looked at her," Yang teased with a snicker. "I do NOT-!" "Yea, sure ya don't." "I don't!" "Whatever you say-" "Don't you roll your eyes at me-!" "Hya!" Nora threw a pair of glops containing mashed potatoes. With agility and awareness, Ruby managed to pull Weiss out of the way while Blake's afterimage was struck, leaving Yang to be smothered by the smoosh. Likewise it'd be Seth who got slapped by another pile of edible mush while some of would fleck on the nearest members of Mockingbird. "My-My-My...hair!" Yang seethed, her eyes turning red while Nora's only sparked with a challenging smile on her face. Picking up a spare chicken wing from Blake's plate, she swiftly tossed it at the ginger who she and Ren ducked while it struck Pyrrha. Dizzied she turned around with a greasy-haired glare as she grabbed Jaune's pudding and threw it back. "HAHA!" Ruby flipping her tray over to block, squeezing her juice box with a bold announcement that roused the entirety of the cafeteria. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" It was here that the stoic leader of team MKBD's eyes widened. He only managed to speak two words - specifically, one in a half. "Oh, sh--" "GRAAAH~!" Seth let out a yell, abruptly standing up after recovering from the blow of mashed potatoes. He glared wildly at Nora, his fists balling up. "YOU DONE INCURRED MY WRATH, GINGER SNAP!" He abruptly grabbed a set of apples, readying them threateningly. "PREPARE TO DIE!" He wasn't the only one. The rest of his team had followed suit, aroused by both his movements and the cry of Ruby. They abruptly stood up from their spots, wielding their own respective forms of weaponry. Rohan had a snowball of mashed potatoes, Elisha was equipped with a piece of celery and a baguette, and Anthony had two cartons of milk. They would've looked quite threatening, had it not for the food they had in their hands. In response, the three ladies of team MKBD had risen up to the unspoken challenge. They stood up with their own respective equipment. Kiarra had a can of soda, Bonnie had two cans of soda and Delilah had a rather large fish she had grabbed from who-knew-where. The team leader was still sitting, a mixture of annoyance and nervousness on his face. He let out a sigh, breaking what would've otherwise been a tense silence in the whole cafeteria. "There's no talking this over, is there?" He deadpanned. Anthony cleared his throat, putting forth what would've been the voice of a tyrant. "DESTROY THEM!" His words were followed by the battle cry of his teammates. They rushed forward, hurling their respective items at their targets. The three MKBD members returned fire, with their team leader hastily scrambling for cover. In turn, this started a chain reaction within the cafeteria. Within seconds, all of the students within were hurling their edibles at one another without abandon. Several of them had been taken out right away, either from getting hit with particularly heavy articles of food or getting knocked into the walls and glass. It was a storm of chaos. "I knew this day would come!" Bonnie squealed, slamming a hapless student's face with a pie. "My predictions were correct!" "Yeah, yeah, good job, Bonnie!" Delilah called, smacking another student into a wall with her giant bass. "Now quit yapping and start food fighting!" "This is not how I thought my day would go!" Kiarra giggled, hosing down yet another student with two shaken up cans of soda. "But I'm loving it!" The entire cafeteria was in chaos. Glorious chaos. As soon as the four most noteworthy teams that sat together began to issue a fight of food stuff and beverages, everyone began to take part. From Team CRDL to Team CFVY, they all began to grab solid to liquid 'weapons' and began to battle to the best of their ability. People were thrown, classmates glomped, and more importantly food was thrown in abundance at each other. With the absence of Goodwitch, it truly looked like a madhouse. "We must gather to a place no one is using to avoid crossfire!" Jaune declared as he used his tray as a shield to avoid the splattering of food stuff. "Got it," Pyrrha twisted around and began to throw tables up into the air. "Nora!" "YEEHAA!" Nora gallopped to the top, stacking each one with inhuman strength. When she was at the top of the pile people began running in panic to avoid being divebombed. Thankfully, even while she siphoned energy from the school's light fixtures, she just declared in a boisterous voice. "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" "Looks like there's no avoiding this," Ren groaned as he nimbly dodged and weaved his fellow classmates, grabbing a pair of leeks in each hand. He noticed that Jaune grabbed a string of sausages, Pyrrha a tray and loaf of bread taking up guarding positions. Meanwhile, RWBY had formed their own defensive line as they beat back MKBD to a stance next to JNPR. With a broad smile, Ruby declared war with her soggy juice box raised in hand, "Vengeance shall be swift! Justice shall be painful! And it shall be DELICIOUS!" "Yeah!" Yang shouted with a pair of turkeys on each hand, a frozen sword fish in Weiss' grip and Blake with her own pair of french loaves. Ruby hoisted a gallon of milk in each hand and yelled out for their heroic charge. They'd stop short when a harrowing barrage of melons were heaved by Team JNPR. They'd punch, weave and bat them aside while trying to gain ground. And from that point onward, an unspoken agreement was had. Team MKBD would fight alongside team JNPR, while team ARES would assist team RWBY. "The peasants are attempting to overthrow her Majesty!" Delilah declared, grinning widely as she knelt. When her back was met with the shoes of Kiarra, she thrust herself back into a standing position. In turn, Kiarra was thrown up to one of the hanging light fixtures. "Break their legs!" "And off with their heads!" Kiarra crowed, landing on the hanging light with a watermelon in her hands. Her eyes glowed a brilliant blue, with a faded mist coming out of them. The watermelon immediately changed to the same color, frozen and ice cold to the touch. She gripped both hands and squeezed, breaking the melon in two halves. Her mouth formed a small "o" shape, and she took in a breath. Lured in by a force - her force - the frozen seeds of the melon were sucked into her mouth. After she had gotten her cheeks full - and a rather comical expression as a result of her cheeks being filled - she set her sights on the two opposing teams. Then, she opened her mouth once more in that "o" shape and spit-fired the seeds with pinpoint accuracy. Elisha was one of the first to react to it, yelling out loud to his teammates and allies. "Sniper, get down!!" Tables were flipped. Rohan, Elisha and Seth ran over to hunker down behind one of them in order to shield themselves from the hail of "bullets" Kiarra was sending their way. Anthony had other ideas; he held his own watermelon in his hands, having caught it in the initial barrage JNPR had sent. He held a rather evil grin on his face as he looked up at her, ducking and weaving to avoid the girl's shots. "I've got this one." He declared, tensing up his legs and performing a gravity-breaking jump. "HRAH!" Kiarra was just about empty when she saw Anthony throw himself to her. His sudden advance made her stop firing, her eyes contracting at the sight of him pulling the melon back. "Oh, nuts--!!" "Get owned!!" Anthony cheered, thrusting the melon forward. Kiarra barely got of the way, leaping back towards the group before she could get smashed. The melon smashed into the ceiling with incredible force, shattering to pieces and leaving a massive indent. There was a shockwave resonating from the mighty blow, throwing her off balance and causing her to land back first against the pile of tables serving against the "Queen's Hill". She hit it with a pained yelp, her body collapsing to the floor shortly afterwards. Anthony smirked confidently, looking down at the opposing teams from his newly acquired perch. He was immediately met by Mose's blurred form, which had leaped off the Hill and launched at him with abnormal speed. One of the two celery sticks crashed into his throat, and he was sent back-first against the ceiling. Dazed by the blow, he was unable to counter the second swing to his skull as he started to fall back down. But as he flew towards the ground, he was able to regain himself just in time to land in a crouch. He swiftly scooped up a particularly large baguette of his own, glaring up at MKBD's team leader. In turn, Mose hopped off the perch and landed alongside his own team, with Kiarra slowly picking herself up off the ground. Anthony had his baguette. Rohan wielded a string of sausages in each hand. Elisha had an abnormally large, frozen hot dog bun in one hand and an equally large hot dog in the other. Seth was duel wielding frying pans - where he had gotten those was anyone's guess. Mose had his celery sticks. Kiarra had a bottle of mustard, Bonnie had two bottles of soda and Delilah still wielded her bass. "No mistakes!" Mose declared tersely, charging forward with his team behind him. Anthony and his team mirrored their movements. Blake danced in the air over the variety of foodstuff being hurtled around them. As she made her way towards the "castle" she was met by Pyrrha, whom held her tray aloft with a loaf in hand. With a burst of afterimages she tried to overwhelm her with sheer tenacity while the red-head coolly backpedaled. Spinning her tray around like a discus, she clobbered through the shadows and then thrust into Blake's solar plexus. With the wind knocked out of her she spin kicked her back before throwing her baguette straight towards a charging Weiss. "Target...ACQUIRED!" Nora shouted as she hurtled several melons from her sturdy posture atop the pyre of the stacked tables. Such ferocity was displayed that the heiress was smothered with exploding fruit, its hard shells shattering over her uniform while messily staining her. Knocked awry, she was barely caught by an equally crimson messed Ruby as she looked comically distraught at her catch. "Weiss...hang in there!" Ruby cried aloud while Weiss coughed aloud. "Too much...fruit...ahhhhh," She murmured before her head turned to the side and her arm released hold of her frozen fish. "Weiss...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The team leader cried out loud as a cacophony of thrown edibles continued to be used in rambunctious gusto. Yang rushed forward with her chicken "gloves", crashing through Ren with several well placed hits followed by an overhead smash on Jaune's defense while punting him back. She was parried back by Pyrrha, held off by the red-head classmate which made her snarl with childish indignation. "Dust it! I can't get past her!" She swore aloud as she parried back Pyrrha's well timed strikes. "HA-HA-HA-HA! No one can stop me now!" Nora posed precariously above them with wide toothy grins. "Can someone knock the Queen off her royal perch?!" Yang cried out to anyone within ear's reach as she was being held off by the skilled and graceful Pyrrha Nikos. A second after, her call was answered. "Yee-haw!" It was Seth, skating on a tray with a watermelon against his shoulder and a wide grin on his face. He was using both the sides of the tables and the edible substances on the floor as means to reduce the friction on his path. He skated past Anthony, who after another brief exchange with Mose, had managed to overwhelm his opponent. A strong swing of the baguette had staggered and dazed Mose - something that the surfing cowboy used to his advantage. He pulled up his tray and hopped over Anthony's head as he moved past. The flat side of the tray collided with Mose's face, allowing him to rebound off of the now-defeated MKBD leader. He hopped to Delilah, who had just sent Elisha flying with a mighty swing of the bass. His movement cut what would've been her basking in victory short, and she had only time to mutter an "Oh, cr--" before getting a face-full of tray and being used as a springboard to Seth's final goal. With his form sailing over the throne, he aimed the watermelon and hurled it with all of his might. It flew like a bullet, bombing the "hill" and smashing the tables into pieces. The resonance from the force forced the nearby Kiarra and Bonnie to retreat, the two girls looking on in shock at the destruction caused. In contrast, Seth held a satisfied look on his face when he landed and rose up. "That's right!" He taunted, spreading his arms out in challenge. "Move over, Ginger Snap! Everyone knows I'm running this rodeo show!" "The tower has fallen!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Well," Kiarra muttered, huffing. "So much for that-- ack!" She was cut off when Rohan's sausage strings wrapped around both her and Bonnie. Both girls let out startled shrieks before they were lifted up and hurled, crashing through the ceiling. "E-EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nora had shrieked when the "castle" had collapsed under the buckling unstability. Among the debris Pyrrha had received a few buckling punches, the last one sent her flying back. Just as the fiery haired blonde fixed her now red eyes on the red-head, she felt her arms pulled back with a vice grip from behind. "What?!" Yang cried out as she saw a once fallen Ren now grappeling her in a Full Nelson. "Nora! Do it now!" At the beck and call, a scuffed yet evilly smiling ginger emerged with a table over her head. Flipping it over to wield like an enlarged bat, she swung it bodily against both of them, sending him crashing against the wall with an indented crater. Giggling with victory, she turned to observe Seth and glowered while her smile was kept intact. "BATTER UP, BROWNING!" She roared out as she launched herself with a hollering leap and a overhead smash. Like one playing at the arcade she repeatedly whacked the spot Seth would be as if he was a mole. The crashes repeated over and over while Pyrrha used the chaos to summon a bunch of metal material into the air; cans, bars and the like circled around like orbiting debris. "HA!" The JNPR teammate slugged it towards the remaining opposition, aiming to down ARES and RWBY in a single stroke while they were pinned or dazed. Seth was quick to change his tune once he saw Nora rush him with something other than an edible product. At first, he furrowed his eyebrows and regarded Nora's new weapon with dull interest. "Oh, fuck." He muttered, dropping his arms and frowning. "That's a table." It only took a second for him to realize the weight of his words. His eyes contracted, and he spoke with more horror in his tone when Nora leveled a death glare at him. "Oh, fuck!! That's a table!!" He barely leaped out of the way before it could smash him into a pancake. With the weight of his disarmed state weighing down on him and little alternatives at his disposal, he took to breaking out into a full-on retreat. He rolled, dodged and ran for his life while the ginger proceeded to chase him around. Although an appropriate look of terror was on his face, it didn't stop him from shouting out words of defiance. "You crazy bitch!! This shit is why people keep saying gingers don't have souls!!" As the game of cat and mouse took place, the standing members of team ARES - Anthony and Rohan - had their own problems to deal with. "Incoming," Rohan said tersely, raising his strings of sausages. "Twelve o' clock!" "I see 'em!" Anthony said back, narrowing his eyes and preparing the baguette in anticipation. When the storm came down, the two commenced to deflecting the exploding soda cans. Rohan's sausages moved in an impressive display of acrobatics and wrist-work, smacking and throwing away the cans before they could even begin to touch him. In comparison, Anthony had enough strength and flexibility to twist the baguette and batter away what would've been an overwhelming storm. What didn't hit their defense exploded in a colorful mess, obscuring their vision of their allies. Despite this, Anthony was feeling confident enough to state a taunt even as he defended himself. "What? Is this all the ace has got for us? Come on, give us a little--!" And then, Nora finally scored a hit on Seth. Anthony's eyes widened as he saw the screaming cowboy flying in his direction, his arms and legs flailing uselessly. "That'll do." And then, Seth crashed into him. The force sent Anthony off his feet, causing the both of them to fly backwards. Rohan, who happened to be a little ways behind Anthony, could only gape in surprise before the two bodies crashed into him as well. After a second of flying, all three boys tumbled to the ground. When they did, there was no attempt to get back up. They let out groans of pain to let everyone know they were still conscious. But it was clear that they had been taken out of the fight. ARES and MKBD had fallen. It was here that Ruby felt the burden of victory fell onto her short shoulders. With Pyrrha and Nora, with a rising Ren and Jaune coming back it wouldn't be long till they revive their fallen bretheren. She only had one strategy left and it was to simply...go. Bending down on her knees she leaped forth through the air, her body contorting into a swirling fabric that spread a horde of rose petals in her wake. The speed of which she maneuvered through the air caused high velocity winds to pick up all of the debris and fallen students. The sight made Team JNPR slack jawed and attempt to run away, only for Ruby to outpace them, picking them up with a wall of food stuff and beverages along with the other unconscious students on the floor. By the time she reached the far surface, she reformed and planted her feet on the surface... ...and kicked off, leaving the students to crash and be pelted by an unrelenting wall of gelatinous goop and solid chunks swathed by juice, milk and fizzy drinks. Outlines were left behind as classmates dropped to the floor along with all of the tables that had been bounced around. Ruby was the last one standing, and she did a giggling cry of victory, even as her teammates were still pinned to the wall. "I love these guys," Sun murmured with a smile, while an unamused Neptune was plastered by the flying debris. It was the wildest time and it only made the visiting Faunus all the more happy he stopped by. That was, until their teacher and veritable party pooper arrived, Glynda Goodwitch. With a snarl and a gesture of her wand, all of the disarray was corrected. Students were plucked from walls, craters were corrected, tables placed back on the ground and the mess was swiftly contained in garbage cans. A loud sigh came out as she saw the dazed class body now standing on their feet. "Please," She announced with a groan, fixing her spectacles with a free hand. "Don't...play with your food." At this being heard, those who were sent flying out of the building through the roof or had been stuck to the ceiling crashed dramatically onto the floor. Laughter abound, it took Professor Ozpin's timely arrival to rein her in from cracking her wand against someone's behind. "I can't believe I went along with this." Mose muttered, glaring at the food product stuck on him. Vainly, he attempted to brush it off only to have whatever he touched stick to his fingers instead. "I should've just hunkered down in my own bunker and let you all have at it." Delilah flicked her hand, promptly splashing ketchup on her team leader's face. In response to his glare, she grinned cheekily. "Don't try to hide it, Mose. You had fun." She teased, walking over to the fallen Bonnie. She knelt down a little, extending a hand out to the smaller teammate. "Hey, Bonnie! You still all there?" Bonnie stared at the hand for a moment, still very much dazed from her fall. She still wore that hazy expression on her face as she responded, her tone initially dulled. "I... I believe I went high enough to see the entire topography of Remnant." She brightened up, and she grabbed Delilah's hand so the latter could pull her up to her feet. A recovered Kiarra helped them both. "And it was awesome! We have to do that again sometime! We'll need some sort of rocket, or maybe a really large fan, of course. But..." "We'll see, Bonnie." Kiarra chuckled, gently brushing off Bonnie's school uniform. "We'll see." "Sun!" Elisha called out to the monkey Faunus, briefly spreading his arms out and grinning wide. "You're late! You've missed out on all the fun!" "I never knew edible substances could be so effective in the field of battle." Rohan muttered, his arms folded across his chest and a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the renewed cafeteria. "In the scenario of a possible invasion, we'll have a very reliable last-resort weapon." Anthony snickered. "We'll have to see about that, Rohan." He replied, looking over at a lightly groaning Seth. The cowboy was rubbing his back and wincing. "What's the matter, Seth? Don't tell me she hit you that hard." "You weren't there, man." Seth groaned, briefly bending his back and grunting. "You didn't get to feel all that wood go to your spinal chord. But I did, and let me tell you, it isn't a feeling that I'd like to have any time soon." He shook his head, turning over to Nora and giving a toothy grin. "But I'd be lying if I said that wasn't one of the craziest things I've seen!" He raised a hand up towards her for a high-five. "Up top, Nora! Don't leave me hanging!" "Boo-YAH!" Nora high fived Seth with a sticky slap, still smiling regardless of her gooey disposition. "Ugh...we'll need to get this all cleaned," Ren bemoaned as he wetly shook his sleeves. "You can say that again-" "Ugh, we'll need to get this all-" "I didn't mean it literally, Pyrrha!" Jaune retorted to Pyrrha whom meekly apologized before all of Team Juniper laughed together. Depsite their "defeat" in the food fight, everyone was better for wear. A ton of fun was had and even the leader of the victor looked equally pleased. "Ow," Yang winced slightly with a smile. "I got hit HARD." "That goes double for me. I'm not built like a tank like you are," Weiss moaned as she rubbed her sore points. "Well...as weird as that was...it was still fun," Blake drawled out with furrowed brows, finding herself somewhat satisfied with the unordinary activity they participated in. "Awwww yeaaaah! Team RWBY's best day ever!" Ruby whooped with a laugh as she high fived everyone, including the dryly staring Weiss. "Got that right!" Anthony agreed, his grin a mile wide as he high fived Ruby. "Let team ARES get in on that!" "And team Mockingbird!" Bonnie exclaimed, double high-fiving the RWBY leader. "The excitement levels were off the charts!" "Fantastic." Mose muttered dryly, obliging Ruby and giving his own high five before shaking out his sleeves. He turned away from the group, beginning a walk to the lunchroom's exit. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to get myself cleaned up before the next classes. Dust knows how much of this actually comes out." "Amen." Kiarra agreed, stuffing her hands intp her uniform's coat pockets and sauntering behind him. The other two members of the team followed. "I don't think having a food war in the lunchroom would be a good excuse for being late." Team ARES was next to follow, with Anthony in the lead. He gave a coy wink to both Glynda and Ozpin as he passed by, while Elisha and Seth gave their own cheeky grins. Rohan, on the other hand, wore a rather deadpan expression even as he gave the professor and headmaster a thumbs up. Previous Chapter | Next Chapter